Warrior
by AustinAllyAuslly
Summary: Ally decides to tell Austin about her past. Based off of Warrior by Demi Lovato. OOC! Rated T for mild swearing. Read and Review!


**Hello peoples of the interweb! I am back with another one-shot! This is based off of Warrior by Demi Lovato. This song is my favorite by far, it has so much meaning to it, and it's lovely. **

**This is a bit OOC though, so you were warned.**

* * *

_This is a story that I have never told  
__I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

* * *

"I-I need to tell you something." Ally began, tears already welling up in her eyes.

"Anything." Austin says, taking her into his arms.

"I want to let this go, to be able to move on, so I need to tell someone." The brunette said, as she began her story.

* * *

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_  
_You're a criminal_  
_And you steal like you're a pro_

* * *

"When I was five, and started kindergarten, I started to get bullied, because I always followed rules, and I was a huge nerd." She reminisced.

"At first, I didn't think anything of it, as it was just one person. But as I got into second grade, they got more people." Her eyes welled up again, making Austin wipe her tears.

* * *

_ All the pain and the truth_  
_ I wear like a battle wound_  
_ So ashamed, so confused_  
_ I was broken and bruised_

* * *

"Each day got worse. I was being called a slut. In second grade!" She yelled, getting worked up.

"Shh, go on, what happened?" Austin asks, genuinely confused.

"Okay." She said, taking a deep breath.

* * *

_ Now I'm a warrior_  
_ Now I've got thicker skin_  
_ I'm a warrior_  
_ I'm stronger than I've ever been _

_ And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_ I'm a warrior_  
_ And you can never hurt me again_

* * *

"But you're a warrior Ally. They may of left scars, but you're still standing here." He says, looking her in the eyes.

"A warrior is strong, look at me! I'm broken." Tears threatened to spill over as her voice wavered.

"No, a warrior may be strong, but still. They have scars. Whether it's emotional or physical." And as he said that, Ally began to talk again.

* * *

_ Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_  
_ You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

* * *

"They tried to apologize." Her voice sounded skeptical, as if she didn't believe it.

"But they just wanted to get to you." A breathy laugh followed the sentence, humorless of course.

* * *

_ I've got shame, I've got scars_  
_ That I will never show_

* * *

Ally rolled up her long sleeves, showing multiple scars running up and down both arms.

"Why?" He asks, looking up with curious eyes.

"Because of the way I was feeling. Look at me, Austin. I'm broken, worthless." And cue the tears, again.

"Alls, you're far from worthless. You mean something, to Trish, to Dez," He paused. "To me."

* * *

_ I'm a survivor_  
_ In more ways than you know_

* * *

"I used to, and still do, have depression." Her eyes were so haunting, and the scary thing was, they were empty.

No sparkle, no light. Just emptiness.

"I was also suicidal. I attempted it three times." This shocked Austin.

His best friend, and crush, was suicidal?

"If you're feeling that way again, talk to me Ally. I know what it's like to get hate."

* * *

_Cause all the pain and the truth_  
_I wear like a battle wound_  
_So ashamed, so confused_  
_I'm not broken or bruised_

* * *

"Maybe I'm broken, maybe I'm not. I don't know, all these feelings are mixed up."

"What's going on now?"

"Well, at first, sophomore year started out fine. Then, there was that rumor.."

* * *

_'Cause now I'm a warrior_  
_Now I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_

* * *

"What rumor?" Austin asked, his voice laced with curiosity.

"Kira Starr. She started a rumor saying I.." Her voice trailed off, clearly embarrassed.

"You what?"

"She said that I slept with you." Ally knew why this happened.

That's the last thing she'll ever tell Cassidy.

"What?! That's crazy!" He couldn't believe it. Sure, he liked her, but he wasn't ready for THAT yet.

* * *

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me_

* * *

"Now, though, it's finally starting to die down. I'm still being called a slut, and they still laugh at me and taunt me, but at least I'm not getting physically hurt."

This made him confused. How could someone hurt someone so innocent and sweet?

* * *

_There's a part of me I can't get back_  
_A little girl grew up too fast_  
_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

* * *

"I'll never be the same. I never had a childhood. While most kids were jumping from sofa to sofa, I was in the comfort of my room, crying."

"So you've never played Hide and Seek?"

"Nope."

* * *

_Now I'm taking back my life today_  
_Nothing left that you can say_  
_Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway_

* * *

"They've called me all the names in the book. Nothing left that they can call me now." She shrugged, as if it weren't a big deal.

"I-I'm sorry."

* * *

_Now I'm a warrior_  
_I've got thicker skin_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_  
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_  
_I'm a warrior_  
_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh, yeah, yeah_

_You can never hurt me again_

* * *

"At least it's over now. I'll make sure of it." Austin said, looking at her.

"Why do you want to help?" Her head was tilted to the side, showing confusion.

"I really like you. And you're my best friend."

"Aww, Austin. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him.

"And for the record, I really like you too." She said, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

**I know this wasn't the best, it actually was rubbish :/ **

**But, I do like this one. **

**And I apologize for the lack of updating, I had to help my brother and sister in law move.**

**Plus, I was helping with their baby.**

**But, I do have another story coming, called Scars. **

**Also, be on the lookout for chapter 13!**

**Until next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


End file.
